British Pat. No. 2,028,365, Gray, published Mar. 5, 1980, discloses built liquid detergents containing anionic surfactants and one or more brighteners, including NTS brighteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,041, Inamorato, issued May 21, 1974, discloses unbuilt liquid detergents containing nonionic surfactants and anionic surfactants in a weight ratio of nonionic to anionic of at least 1. Optional brighteners can include the NTS type.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,157, Inamorato, issued May 25, 1976, discloses liquid detergents containing nonionic surfactants, quaternary ammonium softening agents and optional brighteners, including NTS brighteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,236, Franks, issued Feb. 7, 1984, discloses liquid detergents containing nonionic surfactants, optional anionic surfactants, hydrogen peroxide, brightener, and preferably quaternary ammonium softening compounds. NTS brighteners are specifically mentioned as being useful.
Japanese Patent Application No. J74-017004, published Apr. 26, 1974, discloses liquid detergents containing NTS brighteners said to be stable to light.
German Patent Application No. 2,543,998, published Apr. 7, 1977, discloses clear liquid detergents containing certain diphenyl distyryl brighteners. Examples 1 and 2 are of liquid detergents containing mixtures of monosulfonated and disulfonated brighteners.